


Dreams in Red

by nonamouse



Category: Kill Bill
Genre: Could be wrong, F/F, I don't think Gogo is actually underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo always dreams in color</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, Tarantino's.

Gogo always dreams in color, one at a time, rolling over one another like the jeweled kaleidoscope she keeps in her Hello Kitty pencil case. The ones splashed in red are the best, color dashed in across them as from a careless paintbrush. It fills her senses until she's drowning in color and the throb of violence wakes her with the metallic taste of blood on her tongue.

And when Gogo wakes, the violence of her dreams tearing holes into her reality, O-Ren-san is always white. The absence of all color blinding Gogo to anything beyond her lady. O-Ren's eyes are cold and calculating, but her fingers are not and Gogo can never tell if it's the heat of her thighs or the heat of soft fingers that make her feel so.

She has trained herself not to speak or make any noise and accepts her comfort with nothing but worship and gratitude and drags her heels apart to take more. And her mistress coos at her softly, caressing young flesh, stroking free fingers over firm curves.

Gogo bites a bruise into her lip as she comes.

And she returns the favor. O-Ren-san sitting on the edge of her futon, long, prefect fingernails carding through the fall of Gogo's plum colored hair. She makes no sounds either, but Gogo knows her mistress. She always knows.

She sleeps well nights like these, with the taste of O-Ren on her tongue.

~Fin


End file.
